$C$ $J$ $T$ If: $ CT = 65$, $ CJ = 2x + 2$, and $ JT = 6x + 7$, Find $JT$.
Solution: From the diagram, we can see that the total length of ${CT}$ is the sum of ${CJ}$ and ${JT}$ $ {CJ} + {JT} = {CT}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {2x + 2} + {6x + 7} = {65}$ Combine like terms: $ 8x + 9 = {65}$ Subtract $9$ from both sides: $ 8x = 56$ Divide both sides by $8$ to find $x$ $ x = 7$ Substitute $7$ for $x$ in the expression that was given for $JT$ $ JT = 6({7}) + 7$ Simplify: $ {JT = 42 + 7}$ Simplify to find ${JT}$ : $ {JT = 49}$